Secret Love
by magewriter
Summary: RoyMarth fanfic where Marth is afraid to admit his feelings.


Disclaimer: I don't own any Super Smash Bros. Melee characters. If I did, I have no clue what I'd do with them.

If this seems especially weird, it's because I usually write Psychonauts fanfiction, and that's one of the weirdest games ever invented.

.-..-..-.

"Hi, Roy." That's all you have to say. But you never will, will you? You always avoid me. When I'm in a room, you leave. Don't think I haven't noticed. Whenever you see me looking at you, you blush and turn away. Why do you hate me? Why is the one thing I want so hard to get? Is it because of that girl you're promised to? You know you're here now, and that means that neither of us are ever going back home. Is it because it isn't… right… for a prince to be in love with a general? I bet it is. I'll just sit outside your room. I'll ask you why you always avoid me.

It's getting late. Why haven't you gotten back? Oh, I know – it's Zelda's birthday. You'll be staying up late, drinking eggnog because that's her favorite and looking at her and stupid little Peach. I wouldn't want to ruin it for you. I'll just give her some little thing tomorrow, rather than spoil your fun. I mean, seeing as the two of us apparently can't fit in one room…

Here you are. I stand up.

"Marth… I… Why do you always avoid me?"

"Roy, I… You honestly want to know?"

"Yes."

He kisses me. It's so… It's the only thing I've ever truly desired. It's the weirdest feeling. And the only thing I was thinking, the only words that I really had time to think, were, _oh… he's kissing me._ Then it was over.

"Oh."

"Yeah. I know I'm never going home, but… You have to understand, I'm still promised to her."

"That promise was broken when you came here."

"I know, but… a prince and a general?"

"That doesn't matter here."

"I know… it's just that, as a prince, it was always pressed into my head: one day, you'll be above everyone in this kingdom. You have to marry whichever girl we choose for you. I thought if I avoided you…"

"…It would go away."

"I know I hurt you, Roy. I hurt myself, too, more than you can imagine."

"Uh, Marth?"

"Yes, Roy?"

"Could we get out of the hallway? I think I hear footsteps."

"Okay. Let's go into my room."

Then you pull out your key – these doors have locks? – and unlock the door to your room. It looks about the same as mine: bed there, shelves there, shield and whatever armor you're not wearing over there (plus your sword, right now), war mementos on the shelves. We really aren't that different. Except that the quilt on your bed has some things that your fiancée embroidered. I can't really blame you. Actually, I quilt. Army men get good at sewing, after all. And I was bored. Or did _she _make it?

You see me looking at it, blush, and read my mind.

"Yeah, she did. Back when we thought… but then… when we came here and… It was harder to avoid my feelings anymore. I don't know if this is right or wrong. It feels right, but…"

"Then it is. Stop worrying, Marth. She isn't here right now. None of them are."

Then we're about to kiss again, but Link, very drunk on eggnog, comes into the room and yells, "Paaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrtyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

Marth sort of runs to the door, shoves Link out, slams the door, and turns the lock. He leans against the door and sighs. Then he walks back to me and says, "It's warm, but… I know a way it could be warmer." You smile a little. You're so beautiful. I think for a couple seconds. Finally, it dawns on me. "Oh." "Yeah. Do you want to?"

Of course I want to. I've only been in love with you since we got here. That's what, two years? "Of course. Anything for you."

You smile even wider.

"I'll just dump all my armor and stuff in my room, okay? I had a match with Ganon earlier."

"Okay. Take your time."

I smile at you as I walk out the door. "I won."

You smile back.

In the hall, Zelda was being half-carried to her room by Dr. Mario and Peach. So Mario and Peach had broken up. Interesting. Just as with every party, Link had spiked the drink. In this case, we had started with non-alcoholic eggnog and ended up with something with… well, actually, not much alcohol. But Zelda really likes it. Eggnog, I mean. So she was drunk. I guess she thought he wouldn't do that to his girlfriend.

I get too my room and take off all of my armor: shin guards, arm guards, breastplate, shoulder plates, armored boots… and pull on a different pair of socks. The old ones were sweaty. I also grab my pillow.

Going into the hall, I look both ways before I run to Marth's room. People are usually sentimental toward the traditional "he-has-been-promised" view, even when the promise can never come true. So, I run across the clean hardwood floor in socks. I slide just right, so that I end my sock-sliding right next to Marth's door. I go in.

"Hi, Roy! I was just looking at the moon. Isn't it pretty?"

I go over to the window where you are.

"Yeah. It's really shiny."

You turn around and smile. "You look great, Roy."

"Do you like my socks?"

I flop onto your bed, onto the quilt your old girlfriend made, and fling my feet in the air so you can see my bright blue socks. I make kind of an "Aack!" sound as I flip over backwards. I land on my back, with my feet in the air. You roll over the bed, that way we all learned as pages. You say, "Roy, are you okay? Roy!"

"You have pretty hair. Don't worry, Marth. I'm not hurt. I mean, my head got thumped, and my upper back, but it'll go away in a couple minutes."

"Good. I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"Marth?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like my socks?" I'm grinning at you, and I fling my foot in front of your face.

You smile. "Yes, Roy. I like your socks. They're a nice blue."

I fling both of my feet to the side, and from that position I stand up. You look at the clock.

"It's 11:32. Let's go to sleep. It's been a big day, with a bunch of new discoveries."

We both get under the quilt your old girlfriend made, and we fall asleep hugging each other. It's been a great day, and now that we're together, we can have wonderful adventures together.

.-..-..-.

So, how do you like it? My spell-check has issues with Marth, but what do computers know?

My sister showed me two really good Roy/Marth fanfiction stories, which inspired me to write this one. They were really sweet. And no, the Zelda and Link thing doesn't have anything to do with anything. I just chose a random person from the game. I can see her being drunk on eggnog.


End file.
